


棉被下的情話

by ethor



Category: History2越界
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 06:46:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16529471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethor/pseuds/ethor





	棉被下的情話

　　秋冬之交，秋日還不時出沒的暑意早已消失無蹤，睡前多了幾分涼意。振文看著哥哥用早上曬過冬日陽光的棉被換掉夏天的薄被。振文一待被子鋪好，就迫不及待的撲上床去摟著棉被。  
  
　　「冬天最期待的就是這個了⋯⋯呼⋯⋯」他把臉埋進棉被裡，嗅聞陽光乾燥的味道，接著鑽進被窩喚著哥哥：「王振武快過來，不然等下就不給你被子蓋！」  
  
　　振武關了燈，掀起被子一角，聽話的躺到振文身邊。振文的體溫已經把床暖得差不多了，振文還熟門熟路的拉開振武的手臂，自動躺進振武懷裡。  
  
　　振武當然不會拒絕振文的投懷送抱，摟著暖呼呼的振文蹭了幾下，很快的他們的嘴唇就相互貼合，直到振文氣息不穩的推開振武。 「你想幹嘛？」  
  
　　振武沒有用話語回答，而是用行動，他堅持不懈的往下摸去，拉開振文的睡褲，厚實的手掌一把掐住圓翹的臀部。  
  
　　挑逗已經夠明顯了，這時再裝矜持也沒用，振文乾脆也一把往振武胯下摸，果然振武有精神得很，炙熱的硬物在手裡搏動。  
  
　　「你又來了！」雖然在黑暗裡臉紅著抱怨，但振文還是用掌根摩娑著振武，振武舒服的悶哼一聲，就得寸進尺的壓了上來。「想你了。」  
  
　　振文好氣又好笑：「我們根本沒分開你想什麼？」但他還是抬起臀部、伸長手臂，讓振武幫他把衣物脫掉。  
  
　　然而當振武下一步掀開被子，振文可就沒那麼樂意了。他被冷空氣驚的小小叫了一聲，馬上把被子搶回來。  
  
　　「好冷！」他把自己裹得跟蛹一樣抗議，「不做了，太冷了！」  
  
　　「不能說話不算話！」振武急得要剝開振文的外殼，卻被一腳踢開。「我又沒答應你。」  
  
　　「可是你也很想要⋯⋯」成功攻進棉被裡的手準確的握住振文的硬挺，輕輕滑動一下就讓振文喘著軟下來。振武趁機鑽回被子裡，順勢把振文壓倒在床上，「而且你剛剛洗澡洗很久——」  
  
　　「你不要注意這種事情！」被看破的振文羞窘得想把自己藏起來，卻被摟進熟悉的懷裡。  
  
　　振武笑著親親弟弟的鬢角，「那我們蓋著被子做，這樣好不好？」  
  
　　  
  
　　所以現在，振武俯撐在振文身上，深深埋進他體內。振文仰頭迎接振武在他唇上的舔吻，溫柔的舔過他的舌尖，再銜著他的上唇在唇間碾磨。  
  
　　沒開燈的房裡很難看見彼此的表情，只能用聲音和撫觸探知對方的感覺。振文被限制在被子裡的狹小空間，耳邊盡是自己的呻吟和振武呢喃的鼓勵。「乖，是不是很舒服？」振武沿著他的頸動脈來回親吻，最後回到耳邊，低沉的聲音在黑暗裡顯得誘人而危險，「要我幫你打嗎？」  
  
　　「不用，」振文只能在喘息間尋找字詞，用自己修長的指尖上下刺激自己的敏感點，「你、你專心在你那邊⋯⋯」  
  
　　「好。」只聽見振武一聲悶笑，手也箍回他的腰際，更激烈的挺腰，弄得振文呻吟起來。他身體裡被振武填滿，每一次進出都恰好擦過最為甜蜜瘋狂的點。  
  
　　「好熱⋯⋯」連振文都有些說不清，這句怨嗔是在講床上被兩人的體溫烘得悶熱難耐，還是在埋怨振武的陽物太燙太漲，撐得他腰痠腿軟。  
  
　　振武伸手幫他揩掉額頭上的汗水和瀏海，吻了吻他額頭的傷疤：「沒弄痛你吧？」  
  
　　「沒⋯⋯喜歡⋯⋯」  
  
　　「喜歡什麼？」  
  
　　振文皺眉打了振武一下：「不要這樣⋯⋯」  
  
　　「哪樣？」振武的聲音很無辜，振文卻聽得明白，振武又在逗他。「你不說清楚我不知道怎麼做。」振武真的停下腰胯的動作，只用唇吻磨蹭振文最敏感的耳鬢。體內的麻癢得不到紓解，振文只好扭著身體，藉著黑暗小聲回答：「喜歡你在⋯⋯我裡面⋯⋯」  
  
　　「多喜歡？」  
  
　　振文發出嫌他囉嗦的惱怒警告聲，一口咬住振武的嘴，還用本來放在振武後背的腳後跟把身上的人壓得更靠近自己一些。振武從善如流，先把因為激烈動作而滑落的棉被拉回肩上，才用指腹滑過振文夾著他的腰的大腿，讓振文侷促不安的顫抖了下。  
  
　　風暴來臨的前夕，振武總是會先溫柔的再次確認振文的狀態，太冷太熱？不擅長運動的腰腿還承受得住嗎？會不會因為太過頭的快感而感到懼怕？然後振武才會用這樣醺醉的眼神看著他、這樣用羽毛般的碰觸點上火苗。  
  
　　振武跪坐起來， 快速有力的撞擊，適應黑暗的眼睛則是觀察著振文在自己身下被一次次沖向愉悅的表情。振武不禁微笑，傾身再次於振文肩上、胸膛、鎖骨落下一連串的綿密的吻。  
  
　　他想讓這個人過得開心幸福，不只是在床上而已。  
  
　　振文突然緊抓住振武汗水淋漓的手臂，而右手則更渴求的取悅自己。振武不再大幅度的進出，轉為頂著振文的敏感點蹭著，果然振文在幾次喘息的時間裡就高潮了，嗚咽著咬上振武的肩膀，渡過這波快感後才軟在床上。  
  
　　振武停下動作，但還是讓自己埋在溫暖柔軟的小洞裡。「讓我留在裡面好不好？」  
  
　　「沒關係，你可以動，我還受得了。」振文懶懶的躺在床上，語氣裡盡是享受後的滿足。  
  
　　振武抽了幾張衛生紙擦拭振文小腹上的精液，然後趴了下去，摟著振文的腦袋，輕嘆：「我只是想抱著你。」  
  
　　被窩裡逐漸降到了適宜的溫度，被振武抱著親著的振文也昏昏欲睡，只剩環著振武背部的手還時不時的隨呼吸的起伏撫摸。  
  
　　最後振文在迷濛裡感覺振武把自己抽出來，躺回床上後又握著他垂落的手，輕輕搔著他的手心。  
  
　　「你有射嗎？」振文握住哥哥的指頭，模糊不清的問。  
  
　　「沒，這樣就很舒服了。」振武捏捏他軟嫩的手心，「睡吧。」  
  
　　「可你這樣會不會不舒服⋯⋯」振文摸索到振武腿間，分身也只有半勃，溫馴的伏在他手中。  
  
　　振武阻止了振文想把他弄硬的企圖：「留給明天早上。」  
  
　　「什麼？」  
  
　　「明天早上再做一次，然後全部射給你。」振武在他唇上落下一個晚安吻，「睡吧，晚安。」  
  
　　振武閉上眼，但大概半分鐘之後又睜開眼，看到振文晶亮的眼在黑暗中仍盯著他看。「怎麼了？」  
  
　　振文若有所思：「我只是在想你怎麼可以先講一句這麼色情的話，又接一句這麼溫柔的話？」  
  
　　振武悶笑一聲，讓振文躺到他胸膛上：「大概是因為我很愛你吧。」  
  


——〈棉被下的情話〉完


End file.
